


the tiny volcano

by colberry



Series: the tiny iceberg [2]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Inferiority Complex, M/M, Microfic, five sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colberry/pseuds/colberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sometimes mumbles broken lyrics against his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the tiny volcano

 

 

He sometimes mumbles broken lyrics against his chest -- pretty prose and black creeds that sink into Reita's skin.  Ruki's chapped lips, dry and cracked from strangling mics and choking self-doubt, find the curve of the elder's neck -- restless and pushing so close, close; wishing-praying-begging to seep into this moment where nothing and everything gasp between their lungs.  
  
And Reita holds on tight, keeps Ruki _here_ because the younger is always changing-leaving- _please-stay_ and all Reita wants is to keep him together, to whisper against Ruki's clenched jaw, _"You're already so fucking perfect_ " -- but the vocalist is too busy trying to _reach_ and meld deeper into Reita's bones to listen.  
  
Their knees knock together; Ruki's mouth tastes like crimson sonnets as he whispers wetly _keep me here_ \-- and Reita isn't sure if the stratosphere can handle their trembling gasps.  
  
But he grips Ruki's hand tight and swears to him as they shake and rattle apart:  
  
 _Perfect, perfect, perfect.  
_


End file.
